Talk:YG-111 Gundam G-Self
Name Just to precise that the name used for the G-Self on the exposed Gunpla models is "Gundam G-Self". I guess we can wait to rename this until some kind of confirmation. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 12:03, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Split the page ? Could we split the page into smaller pages for each of the backpacks as well as the vanilla G-Self ? I think there are definitely too many pictures in the infobox to be well-readable. Either split the article or something has to be done about the infobox.. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 19:52, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I've been debating that as well. It is indeed getting to cluttered. If we had more information like the pack numbers we could make separate pages. --Gaeaman788 (talk) 02:23, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :To be honest, I don't think we will ever get all of them. Unless a guidebook lists them. And I'm not too keen on keeping a page like this for that long. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 12:32, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::At least in its current state, I don't see enough information to split these into other pages, there's barely anything to talk about them. At the same time, I see the problem with pictures of the many variants being on top. You'll have to scroll down A LOT if you're viewing them on mobile. ::One solution I can think off at the moment is to keep only the basic G-Self pictures on top while relegating the others on other parts of the page. Maybe even have a picture gallery dedicated just to the variants and show off their linearts. ::There's also that strange solution where we place pictures next to text in the article. Taikage did this once to the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios page once I remember where he placed the weapons pictures right beside their description. In this case, we could potentially do the same except place them next to the variants instead. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 13:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I like this strange solution, to be honest. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 16:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::If you like it, you may want to check the Kyrios page. I'm not sure whether the page is in that state there right now, but it should be in the history somewhere within the last few years. We could replicate the code and do something similar here. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :: http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-003_Gundam_Kyrios?oldid=174207&useskin=wikiamobile&cb=3722 (Screenshots of the mobile page) ::Here's a link to the old Kyrios page that has the layout I was referring to. I just checked out the mobile version and it looks pretty decent there too. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 13:12, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::If everyone is okay with this solution, let's do that. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 17:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::You have my vote for it, just in case it's not clear before this. Curious to see the input from other users about the suggestion. ::::If we do proceed with this plan later, we should probably only use one picture per variant for the actual "Variants" section just like we see there in the Kyrios page. The question being, what picture should we use for each variant? Should we use a) just the Front lineart or b) an image that combined the Front and Rear linearts? ::::We may have to switch between the two if the dimensions of one selection don't work for some reason, so it may require some experimentation beforehand. There's also other things to consider, like where would we put the Rear linearts if we only use the Front ones on the Variants section. All have possible solutions but would require some further discussion even if we agree to proceed. SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:41, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't a slideshow cycling between the front and the rear views work ? HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 18:40, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :It may, but I'm not sure whether it's the best since it uses something that is not static. It would be off from other things in the site since I don't think we use slideshows for anything else. I haven't seen this personally on a Wiki, assuming it can be done. We'll also have to see how this works on the mobile versions of the page. :Personally I feel like the "just front" option is good enough though I'm keeping my mind open about this for now (including the solution you suggested). -13:17, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you think a Tabview thingy like this could work ? HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 15:24, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::http://imageshack.com/a/img537/6679/NelFNs.jpg http://imageshack.com/a/img913/9219/hGCIYm.jpg (screenshots of the mobile version) :::No, it won't work because it totally fails the test on mobile. It acts like a totally seperate page and it doesn't look nice to be honest. :::By contrast, the previous solution works well on both. It is a shame though since the Tabview looks great on desktop. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 05:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) It's been awhile and I'm not seeing further feedback. Shall we proceed then? -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:35, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh boy, I actually didn't see you had answered.. Yeah, if the tabview does not work go for the mobile version then go with the slideshows. Better do that than leaving as it is now. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 16:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) We have multiple pages for the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and its variants such as GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam and GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam, in my opinion, we should do the same for this article.--FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 17:43, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is, we don't have enough info to make separate articles for all of them, which is the usual MO for a setup like this. Perhaps eventually, when we have more info from background sources, we can make an article for each anime variant but for the moment we don't have it. This is more in line with our policy of 0 Gundam/A.C.D. and 00 Qan(T)/ELS, where we don't have info for the variant so we combine them with the main article. : Speaking of which, I've been meaning to actually get working on the article for weeks but I keep putting off......-SuperSonicSP (talk) 05:32, June 8, 2015 (UTC) : i think it would be ok to separate them into there own pages for each backpack form if we at minimum list the weapons features and weight of the suit and other data needed. is data for the atmospheric flight, space, space colony flight and assault back pacts packs in the form of the gunpla manuals which i can provide scans of if someone wants to translate them as i have all three models. we also have access to some basic data if we have someone here who can translate them into English as they are on the image files on the official g recco site.--Guyver92 (talk) 23:34, July 25, 2015 (UTC)